Past Character Timeline
This is the timeline of past events. 1880's *1887 - Zhuge Liang is born in China. 1890's Nothing happened during the 1890's. 1900's *1908 - Zhuge Liang moves to Seattle, WA. 1910's *1919 - Amelia Grayson is born in Philadelphia, PA. 1920's *1920 - Zhuge Zhan is born in Seattle, WA. *1929 - Zhuge Liang moves his family to Philadelphia, PA. 1930's *1937 - Zhuge Zhan meets Amelia Grayson in Philadelphia, PA. *1939 - World War II begins. 1940's *1942 - Orville Zhuge is born in Philadelphia, PA. *1943 - Jackie Cochran is born in San Jose, CA. *1944 - Wilbur Zhuge is born in Philadelphia, PA. *1945 - World War II ends. *1945 - Fay Wells is born in Madison, WI. *1948 - Phoebe Omlie is born in Topeka, KS. 1950's *1953 - Zhuge Zhan starts The Church in Camden, NJ. *1956 - Albie Santos-Dumont is born in Sao Paulo, Brazil. *1958 - Amelia Grayson is murdered by Zhuge Zhan. *1959 - Zhuge Zhan moves The Church and his family to Los Angeles, CA. *1959 - Fernanda Dumont is born in Monterrey, Mexico. 1960's *1960 - Orville Zhuge moves to New York, NY to attend Columbia University. *1961 - Jackie Cochran moves to New York, NY to attend Columbia University. *1962 - Zhuge Zhan founds The Corporation in Los Angeles, CA. *1962 - Wilbur Zhuge moves to New York, NY to attend Columbia University. *1962 - Orville Zhuge and Jackie Cochran meet in New York, NY and begin dating. *1963 - Albie Santos-Dumont and Fernanda Dumont move to San Antonio, TX. *1964 - Marion Stringfellow is born in New York, NY. *1964 - Orville Shuge and Jackie Cochran break up. *1964 - Orville Shuge moves to Boston, MA to attend Harvard Business School. *1965 - Orville Zhuge changes his name to Orville Shuge. *1965 - Jackie Cochran puts Marion Zhuge up for adoption, who is later adoped by Zhuge Zhan. *1966 - Wilbur Zhuge moves to Chicago, IL to attend University of Chicago Divinity School. *1966 - John Stringfellow is born in Richfield, UT. *1967 - Jackie Cochran moves from New York, NY to San Francisco, CA to attend the San Francisco Theological Seminary. *1968 - Phoebe Omlie moves from Topeka, KS to New York, NY. 1970's *1970 - Wilbur Zhuge moves from Chicago, IL to Los Angeles, CA to join The Church. *1971 - Zhuge Liang decides that Zhuge Zhan is too evil for the Flight Equation. *1972 - Orville Shuge moves from Boston, MA to Los Angeles, CA to take over The Corporation from Zhuge Zhan. *1973 - Wilbur Zhuge learns the flight equation from Zhuge Liang. *1974 - Zhuge Liang dies at the age of 87. *1974 - Albie Santos-Dumont moves to Los Angeles, CA to attend UCLA *1975 - Tony Jannus is born in Brooklyn, NY. *1976 - Percy Pilcher is born in Brooklyn, NY. *1977 - The Publishing Company is founded by Zhuge Zhan in New York, NY. *1978 - Wilbur Zhuge has a one-night stand with Phoebe Omlie. *1978 - Wilbur Zhuge is expelled from The Church. *1978 - Albie Santos-Dumont moves back to San Antonio, TX after graduation from UCLA. *1978 - Nancy Bird Walton is born in Hollister, CA. *1978 - George Cayley is born in Boston, MA. *1979 - Robert Blackburn is born in New York, NY. 1980's *1980 - Wilbur Zhuge changes his name to Quetzalcoatl and goes into hiding. *1980 - Albie Santos-Dumont moves to San Francisco, CA to attend USF. *1981 - Marion Zhuge learns Zhuge Zhan's secrets. *1981 - Albie Santos-Dumont meets and begins dating Aida de Acosta. *1982 - Quetzalcoatl tells Orville Shuge about Robert Blackburn, who then tells Zhuge Zhan. *1982 - Zhuge Zhan interrogates Phoebe Omlie about Quetzalcoatl's whereabouts, then murders her. *1982 - Zhuge Zhan pays Charles and Louise Blackburn to adopt Robert Blackburn in Los Angeles, CA. *1983 - Albie Santos-Dumont married Aida de Acosta in San Francisco, CA. *1983 - Tony Jannus and Percy Pilcher meet in Brooklyn, NY. *1983 - Fernanda Dumont moves to Chicago, IL with her boyfriend to attend medical school. *1983 - Henri Giffard born in San Jose, CA. *1984 - Marion Stringfellow is promoted to High Priest in The Church. *1985 - Albie Santos-Dumont and Fernanda Dumont argue over her boyfriend and cease communication. *1987 - Grant McConachie born in Yucaipa, CA. 1990's *1990 - Marion Stringfellow moves to Salt Lake City, UT. *1991 - John Stringfellow and Marion Zhuge meet in Salt Lake City, UT. *1992 - John Stringfellow and Marion Zhuge get married. She changes her name to Marion Stringfellow. *1993 - Amelia Stringfellow is born in Salt Lake City, UT. *1994 - Orville Shuge moves The Corporation to Chicago, IL. *1994 - Albie Santos-Dumont and Aida de Acosta divorce. *1995 - Albie Santos-Dumont moves to Seattle, WA. *1995 - Fernanda Dumont is hired by Orville Shuge to work at The Corporation. *1996 - Albie Santos-Dumont publishes ''The Icarus Chronicles: Book One''. *1997 - Orville Shuge and Fay Wells first meet in Chicago, IL. *1998 - Albie Santos-Dumont publishes ''The Icarus Chronicles: Book Two''. *1999 - Marion Stringfellow learns about cousin Robert Blackburn from Zhuge Zhan, and they meet for the first time. 2000's *2000 - Zhuge Zhan hires Tony Jannus to work for the Orville Shuge. *2001 - Albie Santos-Dumont publishes ''The Icarus Chronicles: Book Three''. *2002 - George Cayley and Nancy Bird Walton meet and begin dating. *2003 - Albie Santos-Dumont publishes ''The Icarus Chronicles: Book Four''. *2004 - George Cayley and Nancy Bird Walton break up. *2005 - Albie Santos-Dumont publishes ''The Icarus Chronicles: Book Five''. *2005 - George Cayley moves from Boston, MA to New York, NY. *2006 - Robert Blackburn and Nancy Bird Walton meet in Boston, MA. *2007 - Henri Giffard moves to New York, NY. *2008 - Grant McConachie moves to Washington, DC. *2009 - Grant McConachie begins working for Fay Wells. 2010's something.